Renesmee's Dawn
by RoniCullen
Summary: The Volturi are behind them. Now they must deal with Renesmee's dangerous pregnancy and her resolve to keep her baby. With Rosalie, Bella, Leah, Valentine and Kylie on her side and everyone else against her, Renesmee has to turn against Jacob for the sake of her child... Rated K plus.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**A/N The first chapter of the final book! I hope you guys like it. Please review.**

* * *

I tossed and turned in bed. Finally, I heard my door open. I looked up. Masen came into the room.

"Hey, sis." He said tiredly. He lied down on the bed next to me.

"Hey, Masen. What are you doing?"

"Can't sleep with you tossing and turning. Want to tell me what's up?" He asked, looking over at me.

"I'm worried."

"About…?"

"The wedding. Aunt Alice won't tell me anything!"

"It's Aunt Alice; of course she won't tell you anything!" We were both silent for a minute.

"She won't do anything you're uncomfortable with, you know that, Nessa."

"I know, I know… But what if I trip and fall on my face? What if I forget what to say? What if-."

"So don't pull a mom and you'll be fine."

"Gee, thanks."

"Now go to sleep so I can go to sleep!" He got up and left the room again. After the door was shut, I grabbed my phone and turned it on. I quickly texted Kylie.

**Can u come over?**

Not even a minute later, Kylie was climbing through my window.

"You know we won't be able to have these sleepovers when you're with Jacob." She told me, climbing into the bed next to me.

"I know… Will you make sure that I don't screw up at the wedding?"

"I'll kick you if you fall asleep, I'll say I tripped you if you fall and I'll whisper the words if you forget them." She promised.

"Thanks, Ky!"

"No problem. Now go to sleep. I was tired before you texted me." We laughed a bit and then fell asleep.

* * *

Kylie shook me awake the next morning. I moaned tiredly and looked up at her. She was in a hot pink silk robe and was walking on her heels of her feet because her toenails were painted.

"It's five." She informed me.

"So?"

"So we need to get to Aunt Alice so we can start getting you ready!"

"But-."

"No buts. Come on." She pulled me out of bed but then dropped my arm and went into my closet.

"Okay, the wedding begins at exactly one-o-clock."

"That's hours away. Why am I up now?"

"Because it'll take a while to get you ready… Okay here!" She came out and handed me a pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. Once I was dressed, we went out into the living room. Mom was rushing around. She grabbed her jacket and then went across the room for her purse.

"Masen and your dad are helping set up on the beach. I've got to go to the airport to pick up Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Garrett and Nahuel…" She paused and looked over at me. Then she darted forward to collect me in a strong, tight hug.

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married!"

"Uh, mom-." I started. She just held me tighter.

"You are going to look so beautiful, I know. I haven't seen the dress, but I just know. It's a mom thing."

"Mom-." I started again.

"Jacob will be the perfect husband to you, I know it."

"Aunt Bella!" Bella finally stopped and looked over at Kylie.

"One: do not crush the bride. Two: I need to get her to Aunt Alice so we can get her ready for the wedding."

"Oh, right. Okay. I have to go anyway. I'll be back soon!" We hugged quickly again and then she hurried off. Kylie got me to the big house and up to Aunt Alice's room. Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, Leah and Valentine were waiting there.

"Ah! There's the bride!" Aunt Alice hurried over to me and pulled me over to the vanity. She sat me down in the chair in front and started pulling out make-up and hair pins and everything in between from the drawers.

"Valentine, Leah, I need you girls to go to La Push and make sure everything is getting set up properly. Kylie, I need you to start arranging the bouquets, make sure the dresses are ready and make sure the boys have actually gotten their tuxes on. They lie. And make sure their ties are done properly too." Aunt Rose told them. They all nodded and obediently hurried off. Aunt Alice started running her hands through my hair.

"Rose, can you do her hair?"

"Of course. I'm always in charge of hair… How do you want it? Braided or-?"

"Just curl it. Make it long and loose."

"Perfect." Aunt Rose started working on my hair while Aunt Alice started on my make-up.

"Can I sleep through this?" I asked as Aunt Alice started dabbing on lip gloss.

"If you can stay still while you sleep, yes. And you are such a Bella!"

* * *

I dozed through all of their preparations on me. Aunt Alice made me stand up and wake up when she was about to reveal the dress.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Mom hurried in, a wide smile on her face. She looked at me and put a hand over her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! You are so beautiful!"

"I wasn't beautiful before?"

"Well, yeah, yeah, but now, I mean-."

"I know, mom, I know." We hugged, though Aunt Rose was there in a split second to position mom's arms so she didn't crush my long hair.

"Okay, the dress!" Aunt Alice reminded us. We turned to her as she went into her closet, which was probably bigger than her bedroom itself. She came out and ripped the plastic covering off the dress. We stared at it. It had a high neck with lace sleeves, the hem was all lace and flowed out behind the dress about a foot and there was a silver ribbon tied in a bow around the waist.

"What do you think?!" Aunt Alice demanded when no one said anything. She looked worried.

"It's beautiful!" Mom sounded choked up.

"Where did you get it? I want something similar for when Kylie gets married!" Aunt Rose said. Aunt Alice looked at me pleadingly, hoping that I would like it.

"I don't like it…" She frowned.

"I love it!" She grinned. I hurried forward to run my hands over it.

"Can I get into it now?"

"Not yet. I don't want it crushed in the car. We have to drive to La Push still." She explained.

"Right. When do we leave?"

"As soon as we can sneak away… None of the boys get to see you until you walk down that isle!"

"Already taken care of." Kylie said proudly, poking her head into the room.

"I sent them to La Push ahead of us. The house is empty except for-." She didn't get to finish; Esme, Kate, Carmen, Tanya and Nahuel's half sister Jennifer hurried into the room.

"Jennifer!" I hugged her, having not seen her since the battle against the Volturi several months ago. Kate, Carmen and Tanya had made several trips down here to help Alice plan the wedding.

"Nessie! Hey, miss me?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, come we've got to get to La Push!" Aunt Alice ushered us to the garage. Kate, Tanya, Carmen and Jennifer rode in Carlisle's car, which he was letting them use while they were here, while Aunt Rose, mom, Aunt Alice and I went in mom's car. Mom let Aunt Alice drive so that she could sit in the backseat with me.

"This is going to be great!"

"You seem more excited than I am." I noted.

"Maybe… It's not everyday you get to see your beautiful only daughter get married to the one man who will never hurt her."

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For everything."

"You're welcome, Renesmee."


	2. Chapter 2: The Wedding

The beach looked beautiful. White painted wooden chairs were set up for each of the guests. The guests were all sitting there talking to each other. It was our closest family and friends and no one who didn't know of the supernatural world. All the Cullen's (of course), the Denali coven, the Amazon coven, Benjamin and Tia, Nahuel, Nahuel's half siblings, the Romanian coven, the Irish coven, both the Black Pack and the Uley Pack, the Pack's family and imprintees and Charlie. There was an isle of smoothed sand down the middle leading up to the gazebo-like altar. I was peeking out from behind the wall of modesty screens (the folding screen that women got dressed behind when there was a man in the room in those old movies). Jacob stood at the altar. His groomsmen were Ian, Masen and Hal. Jacob started fiddling with his tie. Kylie reached over and smacked his hand, shooting him a look. He put his hands at his sides obediently. I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I looked back at Aunt Alice, mom and dad.

"Okay, you're ready… Renesmee, here!" She shoved a bouquet into my hands. It had a mixture of white, pink and purple flowers.

"Come out when the music starts." Aunt Alice told dad and me. We both nodded. She took Bella's arm and they hurried to take their seats in the front row. I looked over at dad.

"If I trip, help me up?" I asked as I listened intently for the music, not wanting to miss my queue.

"I won't let you fall." He assured me. I walked over to him, picking up my skirt so I didn't trip over it. I hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, dad." I told him, not letting go. I thought about all those fights that Jacob and dad had had in the past, all about me. But now dad was letting me go. It meant the world to me.

"Always." He kissed the top of my head. The music started. I hooked my arm in his and we walked out and down the isle. Kylie, Valentine and Leah all smiled at widely at me. Kylie wore an ankle-length soft pink dress with one of those sleeves that wasn't really sleeves, but went around your neck instead. Her hair was done up in a high ponytail with several curled strands hanging loose. Valentine wore a dress just as long that was sleeveless and was a dark lavender color. Her black hair was straightened and hanging loose for the occasion. Leah's dress was a couple shades darker, a deep plum color, and the same style as Valentine's. Her hair had actually been styled from its normal choppy look and she actually had a similar hairstyle to Aunt Alice's. Kylie was closest to where I would be standing with Valentine in the middle and Leah at the far end. Masen, Ian and Hal nodded approvingly at me. They wore identical tuxes. Ian was closest to Jacob with Masen in the middle and Hal at the far end. Jacob looked awe-struck. I blushed and then started to trip over my dress. Dad's arm tightened on mine and kept me up. I blushed an even deeper red. We got to the altar and dad passed me off to Jacob before going to take his seat next to mom. Hal smirked and mouthed 'now you really look like a princess' to me. I smiled at him and mouthed back 'so do you, _princess_'. We both had to fight back laughter at that. The pastor began.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Jacob Black and Renesmee Carlie Cullen." I glanced over my shoulder at Aunt Alice. She smiled. She and mom loved my full name, so it made sense that she would have the pastor say the whole thing.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take Renesmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?" _And we're both going to live an awfully long time_, I thought, smiling.

"I do." Jacob said firmly, no hesitation. I smiled wider because of it. The pastor looked over at me.

"And do you, Renesmee Cullen, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, from his day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I said, my voice lower than I expected but loud enough to be heard. Jacob smiled down at me.

"The rings?" The pastor asked. Kylie handed me a box with the simple silver wedding band for Jacob while Ian handed Jacob the box with the small, simple ring with the heart shaped diamond on top. We slipped them on each other's fingers.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Jacob Black, you may kiss the bride." And we kissed.


	3. Chapter 3: Speeches

**A/N This is a shorter chapter than the first two (sorry), but the next couple chapters will be longer **

* * *

Later that day, the sun was starting to set. We had all eaten and stayed sitting at the tables set up as people made their speeches to us. Of course, Kylie wanted to go first, being Kylie.

"You know, my cousin Renesmee has been my best friend since I was brought into this family. I can't thank her enough for all that she's done for me. This is probably the happiest day of my life so far, but also the saddest. Because there will be no more sleep-over's, no more talking about boys because she's found her one true boy. But I just wanted to toast to my best friend, my cousin and my true sister: Renesmee." We all toasted to that while I smiled at her. Dad was next.

"When I married Bella, her father told me that he knew I would be a good husband, just like he knew how to use a gun and hunt someone to the ends of the earth. That's what I'm telling Jacob. He will be a good husband. Or else."

"My granddaughter has always been one of the most important person my life. I can't imagine life without her. I just hope that she knows she's always welcome and that Jacob treats her right. But I don't have to hope for that. I know that." Esme.

"And here she was all worried about the wedding! She didn't trust me just because I didn't tell her anything to make sure it was all a surprise! This is my biggest accomplishment right here! Can I get some applause for that?" Alice's speech made everyone laugh and obediently applaud her.

"Renesmee and Jacob are meant to be together. I know that much. I also know that if he doesn't treat her right, I will be right next to Edward, hunting him to the ends of the earth and trust me, I will be scarier." Rosalie made everyone laugh again. Except for Jacob. He was looking a bit scared of her already.

"Ah… Where do I began with my niece? She's cool, she's funny and she's beautiful… She is also the most kick-butt girl you will find! Anyone else want to see her wrestle someone in the mud later tonight?" Ah… Classic Emmett.

"My daughter has always been one of the best parts of my life and so has Jacob. Knowing that they'll always have each other and that they'll take care of each other is the best thing I could ask for." Mom. Masen was next and I gave him a warning look as he started his speech.

"My sister can be a butthead sometimes. Jacob is a butthead _all the time_. But, hey, two buttheads are meant to be together, right? I just wish they had chosen a bitter time because I am missing my TV show right now." I smacked him, hard, as he walked past me to go back to his table. When he sat down, mom was laughing but she still smacked him too. Alice got back up on stage.

"Now, it's time for music and dancing!"


	4. Chapter 4: The End of a Magical Night

**A/N Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review. **

* * *

Jacob twirled me around and then drew me back against his chest. I smiled up at him and he smiled in return.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

"Of course I'm happy." I told him.

"Step aside. Time for my dance." Hal informed him. Jacob hesitantly stepped aside. Hal took my hands and we started dancing.

"So when am I going to go to you and Kylie's wedding?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and spun me around.

"You are so subtle." He said sarcastically.

"Just a simple question, Hal." He spun me around again and I grinned.

"Thanks for being my best man." I told him.

"Technically, I was _Jacob's_ best man, but sure." He kissed me on the head and then passed me off to dad.

"Hey, dad!" I greeted him as we danced.

"Never thought this day would come." He said with a shake of his head. I stopped dancing and hugged him.

"Thanks for not killing Jacob for marrying me." I said into his button up shirt. He nodded once.

"Call me if I need to kill him."

"Hmm… Yeah, okay." I said, knowing that was what he wanted to hear.

"So where am I going for my honeymoon?" I asked as we continued dancing.

"Can't tell you that." He replied.

"And I think that your mother wants you." He passed me off to mom and we laughed as started dancing together.

"This family is so weird at weddings." Mom said with a slow shake of her head.

"We're weird all the time. Hey, mom?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I hugged her tightly and she hugged me back.

"I love you too. Jacob's the only man I could ever release you to…. And Kylie wants you." She passed me off to Kylie, who was grinning widely.

"So did our planning pay off?!" She demanded, looking around.

"Perfectly. This is perfect, Kylie." I assured her. She grinned wider.

"Okay, now it's time to change into your going away dress." She snuck me off the dance floor and back into the little room set up with modesty screens. I changed out of my wedding dress and into a short red dress with spaghetti straps. As Kylie was putting the protective plastic cover over the wedding dress again, I hurried over to her and hugged her from behind. She let out a surprise 'oh' and then turned to hug me back.

"I love you, Ky!" I whispered into her shoulder. She gave a giggle.

"I love you too, Nessie! Why the sudden announcement of that?" She asked.

"Because now I'm married and I'm gonna be living with Jacob and I just wanted to let you know."

"Ness, I know. I know." We hugged again and then she led me back out to the party.

"I was wondering just where my wife had gone." Jacob greeted me, grinning when he said 'wife'.

"Hey, Jacob." I returned, smiling at him.

"The suitcases are in the car." Hal and Ian said together, coming up to us. Kyle nodded quickly.

"Time for you to go off to your honeymoon!" She said as excitedly as if _she_ was the bride here.

"You know you're not going, right, Kylie?" Jacob asked her. We all laughed at that.

"The car is over there." Kylie pointed at Jacob's Rabbit, as if we hadn't already seen it earlier this evening. In under a minute, everyone had gathered by the car to see us off.

"Throw the bouquet!" Mom told me from the crowd. I rolled my eyes, obediently turned my back to them and hurled it off my shoulder, maybe a little harder than necessary. I turned as there was a gasp of surprise. Masen was fuming, the bouquet having landed on his shoulder, up against his face. Kylie snatched it.

"Never speak of this!" He ordered. I laughed. Mom went over to me and hugged me.

"Have a good time, honey."

"I will." I promised, hugging her back.

"Let's go." Jacob called from the passenger side door. I pulled away from mom, waved to the others and then climbed into the car. Jacob shut the door behind me and climbed into the drivers seat. He drove off the beach and onto a road leading out of town. I took a deep breath.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Did you see Masen's face?"

"Yeah. That's gonna be one of my favorite memories of this night." He agreed. I laughed again just thinking about it. I looked over at him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"Isle Esme."

"Oooh! Romantic." I said, smiling. He nodded.

"That was the plan."

* * *

By the time we stopped at the third airport on our way to Isle Esme, I was almost asleep on my feet. But then we got to the final airport, got in the taxi and rode down to the docks. Jacob helped me into the boat and then got our bags. He climbed into the driver's seat. He drove through the calm ocean to Isle Esme and then helped me out of the boat again.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you? Like, a lot?"

"Have I mentioned that I love you more?"

"I doubt that."

"It's true."

"No it's not."

"Oooh! Our first fight as spouses!" I laughed and then pulled him close to me to kiss him.


	5. Chapter 5: Love

**A/N I'm going to give you more than one update today. **

**Hope you like it. **

**Please review!**

* * *

I woke up and climbed out of the bed. I pulled on some clothes and went into the living room, leaving Jacob sleeping soundly in bed. I went into Kylie's and my old bedroom from when we were hiding from the Volturi. I sat down on the bed. I thought back to when Kylie and I had been in here before.

_"Is this okay?" She asked as she curled up against me. I touched her neck. **Its fine, Kylie... Go to sleep**. I put my chin on the top of her head and tried to do the same. _

"Hey." I jumped and whirled around towards Jacob. He was leaning against the doorway, watching me.

"You okay?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and went over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I was just thinking about when we were here last, with our family." I explained. He nodded once and kissed the top of my head.

"With the Volturi…" He remembered. I nodded.

"Yeah… I am so glad that's over."

"Well, it is. And now we can focus on doing this." He kissed my lips, pulling me towards our bedroom.

* * *

The next couple days went by in a happy blur.

_I was running through the forest. The Volturi hybrids chased after me. I burst into a clearing. Suddenly Aro caught me by the throat. I started pleading. _

_"Please… don't hurt my child…"_

"Nessie… Nessie!" I jerked awake. Jacob gave me a suspicious and concerned look.

"You okay?"

"Yeah… Weird dream." I told him. I sat up and leaned against the headboard. He propped himself up on his elbow.

"About?" He pressed.

"The Volturi and…" I trailed off, frowning.

"And?"

"And something else. Never mind." I didn't want to talk about it. It was too weird. I snuggled up against him. He hesitated, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6: Surprise

**.**

* * *

The next morning, I was giving my stomach contents to the toilet.

"Nessie?" Jacob came into the bathroom behind me. I stood up and rinsed out my mouth. He came over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I've never been sick before." I admitted.

"Do you want me to call Carlisle?" He already had his phone out, looking worried. But I shook my head.

"No. I'm fine." I didn't want to bother Carlisle with this. It was probably just some bug I'd caught in Rio.

"Excuse me." I moved past him into the bedroom and opened the small backpack Alice had packed full of make-up, hair spray and other products. Had she packed any medicine? I searched for something to settle my stomach. Then I came across the box of tampons. I frowned.

"Hey, Jacob?" I called, going to the doorway. He was there in a second.

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been here?" I asked.

"If you want to go back home I can call the plane-."

"How long have we been here?" I asked again, interrupting him.

"Eight days." He replied. I felt the panic rise to my face.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly. I looked up at him again.

"Um… One second." I rushed past him into the bathroom again, shutting the door. I leaned against the sink, taking a deep breath. I heard him knock on the door.

"Nessie?" He was suddenly sounding as panicked as I felt. I ignored him, sliding down to the floor in a ball. This couldn't be happening… I pushed myself to my feet again and pulled my tank top up to show my stomach. I had to stifle a gasp. There was the slightest raised bump between my hips. I opened the door just enough to reach out and grab the phone from Jacob's hands. I shut the door again, sitting against it.

"Nessie?!" Now he was sounding frantic.

"Give me one second!" I called back through the door. I had to be sure… I dialed Carlisle's number and put the phone to my ear.

"_Hello_?" He answered. I heard Jacob knocking on the door. I ignored him.

"It's me. I… I need your help." I admitted, keeping my voice low. Another knock from Jacob.

"_Okay. What's the matter?_" Another knock from Jacob. Okay, now he was getting annoying.

"Do you think that it's possible for me to be… pregnant?" I asked. There was a short pause, broken both by Jacob's knock and his next words.

"_It's possible. Are you alright?_"

"I'll call you back." I hung up and stood up, opening the door. Jacob was raising his hand to knock again.

"Ness-." He started.

"I think I'm pregnant." I breathed. I'd counted the days, I'd talked to Carlisle and I was defiantly gaining a bit of weight. I was sure. His face went from worried to horrified in a split second.

"No… No…" He murmured. Okay. Not the reaction I was expecting or even hoping for. I frowned at him.

"You're half vampire. I'm a shape shifter. This baby will be so strong… No! This is like when your mom was pregnant with you! She almost died! No! We're going back home. We're going to Carlisle and he's going to fix this." He hurried into the bedroom. I followed him.

"Fix this?!" I demanded, anger rising up.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt!" He was packing everything up. Fear raced through me. They were not going to hurt my baby! I went from worried for myself to worried for my baby and couldn't care less about myself. Jacob grabbed the phone from my hand and called Carlisle. I snatched my own phone from the dresser. I turned and ran vampire-speed into Kylie's and my old room, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I dialed mom's number.

"Momma?" I asked as I heard her pick up. I hadn't called her 'momma' since I was a little girl.

"_Renesmee! Jacob is talking to Carlisle. You're pregnant?!_" She demanded. I was literally shaking. I tried to steady myself, keep my voice calm.

"Are you alone with your shield up? No one can hear this?" I asked.

"_I'm with Rosalie, but I can-_."

"Aunt Rose is fine! Momma, I don't want to loose this baby! Jacob's wants me to have an abortion. Please help me!" I pleaded.

"_No one is going to touch you_!" She said, sounding absolutely determined. I took a deep breath. Thank goodness she was on my side.

"_No one_!" Aunt Rose agreed, just as determined. Another breath of relief.

"Thank you." I breathed.

"_Wait… Something's going on in the living room. One second_." Mom hung up. I slowly got to my feet, went out of the room and went to where Jacob was. He was standing with his back to me in the bedroom, still talking on the phone. I listened in with my vampire hearing.

"_Okay. Just bring her back. We'll take care of it_." Dad's voice came from the other side of the phone. I felt tears come to my eyes. How could dad be on their side? I backed away silently, going back to the other bedroom. I closed and locked the door again. My phone vibrated with another car. I saw it was mom and answered it.

"Mom, dad is on their side!" I sobbed to her.

"_I know. He was on their side when I was pregnant with you. But it'll be okay. Kylie, your Aunt Rose and I are on your side. It'll be okay_." Mom assured me.

"Tell Kylie thank you."

"_She heard. One second_." She didn't hang up and I could hear a lot of talking. A second later, mom was back.

"_Leah and Valentine are with us_._ They're going to help us. Listen, Jacob and you are going to fly back here. Edward's not going to let Kylie, Rose or I come to meet you at the airport. He knows we would stop him and the others from taking that baby from you. Leah and Valentine are going to go instead of us. Get to them, okay?_" She asked. I almost laughed. This was starting to sound like a spy movie; 'okay, those guys are undercover with the enemy, go to them'. Then I started crying harder because I was thinking my family as the enemy. The door started to open.

"Okay." I said quickly and quietly into the phone. Then I hung up and put the phone down. Jacob came into the room. He saw me crying.

"Are you hurting? Are you okay?" He sat down on the bed beside me and hugged me. I wanted to pull away. Someone who was going to hurt my baby didn't get to hug me. But I didn't.

"We'll be home soon. Carlisle will get that thing out of you." He pulled me to my feet and led me from the room. I pulled my hand out of his and grabbed my phone from the bed. I looked back at him and struggled to keep my voice low and calm, like I actually agreed with this monstrous plan.

"Okay. Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7: Protectors

**.**

* * *

Throughout the flights, Jacob kept telling me things like 'it will be okay' and 'it will all be over soon'. I ignored him, sometimes pretending to have fallen asleep, other times just flat out not replying.

"It'll be fine." Jacob assured me again as we got to the parking garage. I ignored him again, looking around for Leah and Valentine. Jacob gently steered me over to Carlisle, dad, Alice and Jasper. Valentine and Leah were by the car, away from them. I kept my thoughts thinking about how happy I was to see them again, trying to hide my true thoughts from dad.

"Valentine!" I hurried past them to hug her, acting like I was just happy to see her. She hugged me back and then we moved quickly. I got behind the two of them, who shot looks at the others.

"This is for the best!" Dad told them, looking angry. I gripped Valentine's hand tightly. She may have been only physically sixteen or seventeen and dressed in a sparkly tank top, mini shorts and beaded sandals, but she was looking pretty lethal right now.

"It's for the best for you! Not for her!" She hissed back. Aunt Alice stepped over to her to plead with her daughter.

"Val, look, this could be dangerous for Rene-."

"I know!" I interrupted. Everyone looked at me, ignoring Leah and Valentine for the moment.

"I know, okay? But this is not going to happen. You are not hurting my baby!" I told them.

"Sorry, Jake, but you're being a butthead." Leah added at the look Jacob shot her. He looked like he wanted to do something. Force her to back down. Use his alpha voice. He didn't do anything, though.

"Good choice." Leah told him. She took my arm and pulled me towards her car, leaving the others by Carlisle's car. Valentine followed a few feet behind us and climbed into the back seat. I got into the passenger seat while Leah got into the driver's seat.

"What about Ian and Masen? Are they-?" I started to ask. Leah shook her head as she drove towards the Cullen house.

"Ian doesn't know what to think. He might be with us, he might now be. We'll have to figure that out. Masen's flat out against it. He doesn't want anything hurting his sister, even his sister's baby." Valentine answered. I looked between the two of them.

"Thank you for this." I told them. I knew that Leah might or might not be going against Ian and I knew for sure that Valentine was going against Masen, yet they did it anyway. For me. Leah nodded quickly, keeping her eyes on the road in front of her.

"Hey, if I was you, I would want to keep the baby too." She told me. I wiped some tears away.

"Everyone is going to hate me."

"Oh, please. No one hated Bella when she was pregnant with you. Just her decision. Big difference." Leah assured me. Valentine put her hand on my shoulder.

"Besides, we've got your back. We'll always be here for you."

* * *

We got to the Cullen house before the others did. I went over to mom, who was waiting on the porch with Kylie and Aunt Rose.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Mom asked, hugging me tightly. I shook my head before burying my face in her shoulder. Kylie hugged me when I pulled away.

"Love ya, big cousin." She whispered in my ear. Uncle Emmett, Esme, Masen, Ian and Hal came out of the house.

"Nessa, come on, this is insane!" Masen told me. Immediately, Leah, Valentine, Kylie, Rose and mom were in between me and him.

"Masen Edward Cullen, this is not your decision!" Mom reminded him sharply. He fell silent, but he still looked pissed.

"Normally, I would be with you a hundred percent, but, sweetie, we don't know about shape shifter-vampire-human babies. This could kill you!" Esme told me, looking pleadingly at me.

"This is my decision! This is what I'm going to do." I told her, avoiding her eyes. Carlisle's car pulled up in the driveway. Dad, Carlisle, Jacob, Alice and Jasper hurried over to us.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you have to-." Dad started through his teeth. Suddenly Hal decked him. Everyone gasped in shock and everyone moved again. Mom went over to dad, Kylie ran over to Hal to hold him back and Valentine, Leah and Rose moved me farther away, keeping themselves in between me and everyone else. Hal looked over at me.

"I'm your biggest ally right now. But if this gets too dangerous for you, then I'll be your biggest enemy." He told me.

"Good enough for now." Kylie said. Hal came over and walked into the house with Valentine, Leah, Rose and I. Kylie and Bella followed, shooting everyone else death looks.


	8. Chapter 8: Arguments

**A/N Hope you guys like it. **

**Please review. **

* * *

A week later, I looked a couple months pregnant. I lied on the couch, a blanket thrown over me. I could hear everyone arguing in the next room. Aunt Rose came into the room and flopped down next to me.

"You okay?" She asked, rubbing my shoulder. I shook my head.

"I can't believe we're fighting each other. After everything we've been through…" I murmured.

"It'll be okay, Ness." She assured me, hugging me.

"No it won't! Everything is turning bad just when I thought we were in the clear!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

"It's okay." Aunt Rose insisted, hugging me tighter. I cried myself to sleep in the comfort of her arms.

* * *

When I woke up, Kylie was curled up on the other side of the couch and Jacob was sitting on the loveseat, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked up at me. Kylie looked between us, resting her eyes on Jacob warningly.

"Its fine, Kylie." I assured her. She hesitantly got up and headed for the door. Then she turned back to look at Jacob again.

"If you hurt her, I will send Hal after you." With that threat made, she left the room. Jacob came over and sat down beside me. I saw that his eyes rested on my stomach a bit longer than usual. He met my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked in a low voice. I closed my eyes and turned away, pulling the blanket closer around me.

"For my baby, Jacob."

"You really think this pregnancy is going to be kittens and rainbows?!"

"I doubt any pregnancy is, but this is my choice, not yours!" I shot back, turning back to look at him. He was glaring at me, something he had hardly ever done. Then he snapped out of it, shaking his head and jumping to his feet.

"I thought we were supposed to make decisions _together_." He said, lowering his voice again.

"I know… But sometimes I have to take things into my own hands." I whispered back, knowing he could hear me. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. I doubted anyone would be too thrilled if he phased in the middle of the living room with me no more than five feet away.

"Nessie, please." He was begging now. I turned away again, willing myself not to cry at this.

"Jacob, I'm going through with this." I told him. I could feel the anger rolling off him. He turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him. I jumped involuntarily. Then I felt a hard kick to my stomach and I bit into my shirt sleeve to avoid crying out in pain. But I shouldn't have bothered. Dad knew what had happened anyway by reading my mind. I could hear arguments breaking out again in the next room. I curled up and cried myself to sleep again.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and I looked eight or nine months pregnant. Jacob came into the room every day to see me, but it always ended with slamming doors. Kylie, Leah, Aunt Rose and mom stayed most of the time. Hal was busy fighting with Jacob and dad and Valentine was always fighting with her mom and dad now. Crying myself to sleep seemed normal now.

"Ya know that names are kind of needed here." Kylie told me. I nodded. I had been thinking about names for the past couple of days.

"I was thinking for a girl, Sarahbella. Jacob's mom and my mom's name mixed together." I explained.

"Middle name?" Leah pressed.

"Kylie." I replied, smiling over at my cousin, who grinned in response.

"Sarahbella Kylie Black… Has a ring to it." Aunt Rose agreed, nodding to herself.

"And for a boy?" My mom asked.

"William Edward Black." I replied automatically. There was really no way to combine William and Edward without getting _really_ weird, so it was just going to have to be like that.

"I like those." Kylie said, smiling. I smiled back at her. Suddenly a hard, unexpected kick made me scream. Everyone was by my side in a second, even the others from the next room. Then it all went black…

* * *

**A/N Next chapter, her baby will be born! I know the pregnancy was fast, but I didn't have the patience to write five chapters just about them arguing about Renesmee's decision. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9: Birth

**A/N hope you guys like it! Please, please review!**

* * *

(This chapter will be from third person POV for simplicity's sake)

Jacob and Edward carried Renesmee into Carlisle's office. He was already prepping everything for an emergency C-section. Rosalie, Kylie and Bella followed close behind them, all looking paler than usual.

"Rosalie, no!" Edward snapped at her. She shot him a look but then walked out of the room. They all knew that she didn't have enough self control to be here during this. Kylie looked like she wanted to do something to bring her mom back, but she didn't. She ducked under Carlisle's arm and went to stand by Renesmee's head along with Jacob and Bella.

"She's out cold. She won't feel anything! Just do it!" Edward ordered Carlisle. A second later the smell of blood coated the room like fog. Kylie sucked in a breath, keeping her self control. She was only half vampire; she didn't have as much of an urge, but she still focused on Renesmee, not the blood. Bella didn't even seem to notice, staring at her daughter's pale face. Neither did Edward. A second later, the cry of a baby filled the room.

"Bella." Edward said urgently, taking the baby from Carlisle and swiftly wrapping it in a blanket. Bella knew that she should take her new grandchild, but she couldn't tear her eyes from Renesmee.

"Give her to Jacob." She hadn't meant for it to come out as a hiss, but it did. Her worry for her daughter outweighed her manners at this point.

"Throw it out the window." Jacob growled before Edward could speak. Kylie's head snapped up. She shot a look at Jacob that should have killed him.

"Here." She hurried over and took the baby girl from Edward, pulling the blanket tighter around the baby. She smiled down at her new family member.

"Hey, Sarahbella." She greeted the infant.

"She was carrying twins." Edward announced, shocked, taking the second baby from Carlisle.

"One second." Kylie hurried from the room and passed off the baby to Valentine. She glanced around the room at the others, whose expressions varied from worried to pissed off.

"Hal, Leah, no one touches that baby except for you four!" She ordered Valentine, Leah, Hal and Rosalie. A couple of the Cullen's look offended, especially Esme and Alice, but Kylie didn't care. She ran back into Carlisle's office and took the second baby from Edward, a boy this time.

"Hey there, William." She greeted him, holding him close to her. She left Jacob, Carlisle, Bella and Edward to tend to Renesmee. She went out into the living room, cradling William to her chest. Sarahbella was being passed around between Valentine, Leah and Rosalie. Hal and the others were talking.

"We wouldn't hurt the babies!" Alice was protesting. Kylie could see the truth in that statement.

"Here, take him?" Alice smiled and took William from Kylie. Kylie ran back into Carlisle's office.

"Is she going to be okay?" She asked worriedly, running over to the table. Edward nodded.

"Her vampire side is already healing her body. She'll be fine." He said, relieved. She looked at Jacob.

"Butthead." She accused, that being the worst name she could think of at the moment. Well, actually, she could think of _much_ worse names, but none she wanted to say with her mom and dad in the next room with the ability to hear her.

"Imagine that? I'm a butthead when my wife almost died!" He snapped back. She glared at him.

"You know, you have two babies in there that would really like to meet their father." She told him.

"I'm staying with her!"

"Fine!" She snapped. She turned on her heel and left the room to go check on William and Sarahbella.

* * *

**A/N hope you guys liked it. What did you think about the baby actually being bab_ies_ and the names? **


	10. Chapter 10: Awakening

**A/N hope you guys like this chapter. T**his chapter goes back to Renesmee's POV)

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open. I moaned tiredly and shut them again. At once, warm hands were enclosing mine protectively. Jacob. I opened my eyes, blinked a couple of times and kept them open.

"Jacob… Hey." I greeted him. I sat up and he immediately all over me, helping me sit up and then sliding behind me to support me. I looked around the room. I was in dad's old room, lying on the bed. I looked down. I had returned to my slim shape and was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts.

"Where's-?" I started to ask.

"They're fine."

"They?" I echoed.

"Twins." He explained shortly. I gasped in a shock. Throughout my pregnancy, I had pictured a _one_ girl.

"A boy and a girl or two girls or-?" I started another question.

"Boy and girl. William and Sarahbella." I smiled. The adoring way he said their names made them sound more real.

"I want to see them!"

"Yeah, I figured. Let's go." He took my hand and led me out of the room. As we reached the top of the stairs, I yanked him back. He looked mildly surprised.

"Before we go out there… Do you hate me?"

"Of course not!" He looked shocked, like the thought had never crossed his mind before.

"Do you hate our children?"

"No! Why… Oh… The way I acted before."

"Yeah. Just… what is it about them that makes you have that adoring tone of voice?"

"They're our children, Nessie. Of course I adore them. Now, come on, I want you adore them." He gently pulled me down the stairs. In the living room, everyone was gathered in two groups. Mom was holding one of my children, William, I saw. Rosalie was right next to her, cooing over my son. Valentine was on her other side, whispering something to my son. Masen sat on the recliner near them, holding onto Valentine's hand. Carlisle stood with Esme behind the recliner. Leah was holding my daughter, with Ian right beside her and Alice hovering near them. I didn't see Emmett, Jasper, Hal or Kylie. Everyone turned around to face me as Jacob and I walked into the room. Just then, the door burst open and my missing family came in. Kylie sprinted over to me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, smiling.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Hey!" She returned. She pulled away and went back to Hal.

"They were fixing up a surprise for you two. But that's not important now." Mom told me, grinning at me.

"Can I…?" I motioned towards William.

"Oh! Of course." She handed William over to me. He fit in my arms perfectly. He had been asleep, but when I took him, he woke up. He stared at me with big brown eyes, the same shade as mine and my mom's. He had curly black hair and tanned skin. Like a miniature Jacob with a just a hint of me. I smiled down at him. He reached up with one small hand and tugged on my hair.

"He thinks you're beautiful." Edward told me, smiling widely. I let out a laugh and then had to reach up to wipe away some tears.

"Why are you crying?" Jacob asked.

"Because I'm happy, you idiot!" I told him, smacking him gently. Then I used both hands to gently hug William to me.

"They seem to grow faster than normal humans, but not nearly as fast as you did. They also seem to be smarter than human infants." Carlisle explained.

"How long was I out?" I asked, looking back at Jacob for the answer.

"Just a day." He assured me. I looked back down at William and then up at Sarahbella, who had been passed from Leah to Valentine. I was reluctant to let William go, but so eager to hold her.

"There will be plenty of time for you hold both of them." Dad assured me. I turned back to mom.

"Take him?" She nodded and I put William back in her arms. He curled up into her arms, obviously used to being held by her. Valentine passed Sarahbella over to me. She had much lighter eyes, as green as dads must have been when he was human. She had jet black hair and pale skin.

"Hey, baby girl." I greeted her in a whisper. She gurgled and squirmed in my arms. I held her close and she stopped squirming, having gotten what she apparently wanted.

"She likes being close to you." Dad explained. I smiled wider, if that was possible at this point.

"You look like the Cheshire Cat, Ness." Masen teased.

"Yeah, just wait until you've got kids!" I told him, giving him a knowing look. Valentine blushed and he looked away from her, but I noticed that they kept holding each other's hands.

"You look fine, Princess." Hal told me, rolling his eyes.

"Okay! Time for her surprise!" Alice sang.

"Alice, she just met her kids, give her a minute." Jasper told her, giving me a half apologetic and half 'you know I cannot stop her' look.

"I did. Actually, it's been five minutes." She shot back.

"Besides, she can bring them with her." Kylie added.

"Where are we going?" I asked suspiciously.

"Somewhere." Alice told me mysteriously. She and Kylie hurried over to the door.

"Come on!" They urged in unison. Bella handed William over to Jacob and we followed them out the door.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise

**A/N the second update today.**

* * *

As we walked through the forest, Alice suddenly stopped.

"Ky, take Sarahbella." I was about to protest, but then Kylie snatched Sarahbella from me and Alice scrambled onto my back and covered my eyes before I could.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked, trying to squirm free. She held on tightly.

"Making sure you can't see. We did this with Bella once. She reacted the same." Alice told me.

"Imagine that." I heard Jacob say sarcastically.

"Just lead her forward!" Alice ordered. Jacob took my hand in one of his own and led me forward, carefully steering me so I didn't hit anything.

"Okay, stop!" Alice gave another order. I stopped as Jacob did.

"And you can open your eyes." Alice hopped off my back and uncovered my eyes. I had to blink a couple times to let my eyes adjust again. Then I saw it. A cottage, no bigger than the one mom, dad and Masen lived in. It was set in a small meadow. Roses bloomed in the yard, a cobblestone path leading up to the front door, painted a rosy red.

"Do you like it?!" Kylie asked excitedly from beside me. She was gently bouncing Sarahbella up and down.

"I… I love it!" I said in shock, unable to take my eyes off it. Alice hugged me around the waist.

"I knew you would! Okay, we should leave them for some family time." She said the last part to Kylie. Kylie frowned.

"Fine. But I get to see my niece tomorrow." She said, reluctantly handing Sarahbella back to me. I automatically cradled my daughter to my chest.

"Technically, you aren't Renesmee's sister, you're her cousin." Alice reminded her. Kylie frowned again.

"Hmm….Second cousin then?" They left, discussing loudly about how Kylie was related to Sarahbella and William. Jacob smiled from the other side of me. He was holding William, who had fallen asleep again. I looked down at Sarahbella. She was awake and smiling at me. I smiled back at her.

"Let's go inside." He told me, holding up a key. We walked up to the door and Jacob unlocked it. He swung the door open and we walked in. The living room was small, but big enough that Jacob didn't bang his head on anything. The floor was slick hardwood. There was a black leather couch, facing the fireplace that glowed with orange flames. A dark red chair sat closer to the fireplace with a matching, low ottoman in front of it. I crossed the room into the dinning room, where a dark table was set with two height-chairs for Sarahbella and William and two regular chairs for Jacob and me. A small kitchen was off that. I followed Jacob down the hallway, the walls of which were covered pictures of my family.

"Alice, Rosalie and Esme had to work fast to get Sarahbella and William's bedrooms ready. Especially since they were always coming back here for 'breaks' to see them." Jacob told me. I smiled.

"Sounds like them." I agreed. I ducked into the room with the pink door, knowing it was Sarahbella's. Inside was a large, frilly, pink bassinet. Stuffed animals lined the floor and shelves on the wall. The floor changed from dark wood floors to a soft, pink carpeted one. There was a closet, open just enough for me to see it was almost as big as the room itself and stocked with frilly baby clothes.

"Want to see William's?" Jacob asked quietly. I nodded once. I gently set Sarahbella down in her bassinet. She was drifting off to sleep. Once she was in her comfy bassinet, she fell completely asleep. I followed Jacob into William's room. He had a dark wood cradle, as much stuffed animals as Sarahbella and his closet was just as big and stocked the same. His floor turned into blue carpet.

"They did this in just one day?" I asked as Jacob put William down in his cradle. He nodded.

"They work fast." He took my hand and led me into the master bedroom. The bed was huge and white, with a thin canopy around it. The walls were painted a dark tan.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Yeah. Wow." Jacob agreed. I turned around and kissed him.

"This is perfect."


	12. Epilogue

**A/N The final chapter in this fanfiction. This is also the final book. So, yes, this is the end. **

* * *

I sat at one of the picnic tables outside our cottage. Mom, Esme and Rosalie sat across from me and Kylie, Valentine and Leah were squeezed in beside me. The others were spread around the other tables. It had been ten years since that night when I saw my cottage. Sarahbella was physically seventeen or eighteen. She was dating Colin Littlesea, who had imprinted on her shortly after that night. Currently, she was playfully wrestling William around on the grass. Despite Alice and Kylie's best attempts, she was a tom-boy that would take on anyone in a wrestling match. William was physically the same age. He had phased a year ago and joined Jacob's pack, even taking over as Alpha a couple weeks ago. He was still single and called himself a 'ladies man'. That had made Sarahbella laugh so hard she was crying and out of breath. He didn't appreciate that.

"Hey mom!" Rose hugged me from behind. Rose Alice Black was my second daughter, born just a year after Sarahbella and William. We all called her 'Rosie'. She had brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes. She was quiet and withdrawn, but very talkative to the people she felt comfortable with. She was dating Brady Fuller, who had imprinted on her a couple years ago. Kylie and Hal had the record for most biological kids. Callie was their oldest daughter, born a little under a year after the twins. She was physically sixteen, looked a lot like Kylie and shared Kylie's peppy attitude. Then there was Emma, who was physically fifteen. She looked more like Hal and definitely shared his personality. Luke was the only boy in their family besides Hal and he looked exactly like Hal, albeit a physically twelve year old version of him. Essie was the youngest, physically six. She, again, looked like Kylie when Kylie was her age. She was very childlike and forever hugging someone. Leah and Ian had one daughter, Octavia. Octavia acted all tough, even dying her black hair a very annoying shade of red, but really she was sweet. She was physically seventeen or eighteen, having been born within days of Callie. She had phased around the same time as William and had become his Beta for the pack as soon as he became Alpha. Valentine and Masen had one daughter, Hayley. She was physically fifteen or sixteen and had Masen wrapped around her finger. She looked like him and acted like him. Octavia and Hayley were best friends, always with each other.

"Hey, Ness." Jacob came over and kissed me on the cheek as Rosie moved to go sit with my mom.

"Hey, Jacob." I turned and kissed him on the lips. I smiled up at him.

"This is our happily ever after…"


End file.
